Recently, from the standpoint of surgical safety, etc., demands for widely using a navigation surgery in the field of neurosurgery have grown for the temporal bone region and the lateral skull base region. According to such surgical navigation system, a tomographic image by CT or MRI set forth captured beforehand is synthesized by a computer to display a tomogram or three-dimensional image on a display. Further, a shape of a surgical instrument or the like used for a surgery is registered beforehand, and a position of a marker attached to such a surgical instrument is detected by infrared or the like, thereby displaying the position of the leading end of the surgical instrument in use on the imaging data. Also, a holder for an antenna with a reference marker for detecting a position is attached to a patient. The position of the patient is calculated and aligned with the detected position of the surgical instrument, and those positions are displayed as an image by the surgery navigation system (or surgery supporting system). This system enables a surgeon to operate while figuring out a precise position inside an internal structure and recognizing the shape thereof during the surgery.
FIG. 8 is a perspective view showing how a position detection antenna used in a conventional surgical navigation system for a paranasal sinus surgery is attached.
As shown in FIG. 8, according to a conventional surgical navigation system 100, it is necessary to attach an antenna 200 for measuring a specific position of a subject portion of a patient at a position of the patient that synchronously moves as the subject portion of the patient moves. The antenna 200 shown in FIG. 8 and used for a paranasal sinus surgery is fixed to the head of the patient by an antenna holder for navigation surgery 300 including suction pads 310 that stick to the forehead of the patient, and a band 320 wrapped around the head (see, for example, Non-patent Literature).
Further, an antenna for navigation surgery used in a neurosurgery operation is fixed by attaching an antenna holder for navigation surgery that holds the antenna to a retainer fixed to the head of a patient by inserting a screw member into the head (see, for example, Patent Literature 1).
FIG. 9 is a perspective view showing how a position detection antenna used in a conventional surgical navigation system for surgeries of the temporal bone region and the lateral skull base region is attached.
An antenna 500 for the conventional surgical navigation system used for a surgery of the temporal bone region and the lateral skull base region and shown in FIG. 9 is fixed to the head of a patient by inserting four screw members 510 provided together with the antenna 500 into the skull bone of the patient (for example, see Patent Literature 2).